


All I Want For Christmas Is You (And Maybe Some Tater Tots)

by misato



Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Canon-Typical References To Eating People's Heads Off, Christmas Fluff, Cute Ending, Falling In Love, Fluff, Humor, Other, Rating May Change, Sexy Times, Smut, Stay Tuned For Monsterfucking, That tongue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-05 06:09:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16804990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misato/pseuds/misato
Summary: “What do you want for Christmas?” he asks Venom as December creeps by.The symbiote seems delighted to be asked such a thing, but their response is duller than ever. It seems forced, almost.“We are one, Eddie. Whatever you want for Christmas is what I want.”And okay, he’s got an Amazon wishlist with a couple pairs of funny socks and some new headphones on it, but he wants to know what Venom wants. There’s no online guide on how to shop for your symbiote.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this title reads like a song title from a fever you can't sweat out

Eddie finishes typing up the last of the notes from his latest interview and closes the lid of his laptop, thankful to be finished for the day. Or, well, the night. When he gets outside, the sky’s already faded to pitch black. It’s bitter cold, and the clouds look like they’re threatening to snow already.

He fits his helmet on as his motorcycle hums to life and Venom perks up, almost in unison with the bike. 

**“I stayed quiet during work. Now I am hungry.”**

“You did good today, buddy,” Eddie says, and the warmth of praise curls in his gut almost as if he was the one receiving the compliment. “I’ll buy you a snack on the way home.”

**“Two snacks.”**

“One.”

**“I’ll eat one of your kidneys if you don’t get me two.”**

“One snack, Vee.”

**“I want ice cream. The big container. Counts as one.”**

Venom demolishes the half gallon of double chocolate ice cream within minutes, and Eddie flops on the couch and lets them watch bad sitcoms. Unlike Eddie, the symbiote doesn’t mind the laugh tracks. In fact, they tried to recreate one in Eddie’s head the last time he told a bad joke at one of Dan and Annie’s get-togethers. He had gritted his teeth through the demonic laughter and tried to think very hard in Venom’s direction to knock that shit off. He prefers talking to the symbiote out loud, but Annie still doesn’t know Vee’s back. Somehow, he thinks she’d probably be less concerned about the organ munching and more concerned about the fact that Eddie’s been taping reruns of  _ The Big Bang Theory _ .

After an hour or so of Sheldon Cooper, Eddie reaches to flip the channel to something he wants to watch -- Triple D, maybe -- but the symbiote shudders through his arm and knocks the remote off the table.

“Hey, Vee,” Eddie scolds. “Sharing is caring.”

**“That implies that I care.”**

“Too bad. It’s my turn to pick the channel, parasite.”

**“Apologize!”**

Eddie swipes the remote from the floor while the symbiote roars in his head.

“Let’s watch Guy Fieri.”

Venom sulks through the first half of the episode, swirling figure-eights through Eddie’s guts. It’s like they’re pacing. Annie used to pace in their old apartment whenever she came home anxious. Her high heels would click back and forth as she wrung her hands and ranted about her latest asshole coworker or whatever else was on her mind that day. Eddie briefly pictures Venom in stilettos and hopes the symbiote is too distracted to mind-read at the moment. They stay silent, tangling eel-like around his organs and drifting off into what feels like a catnap.

On the screen, Guy Fieri bites into a juicy burger, and Eddie instinctively recoils at the thought of dead meat before he remembers to behave like an actual human person. His stomach growls. The ice cream wasn’t that long ago, but Eddie’s becoming a bottomless pit with unfathomable cravings for human heads and microwaveable tater tots. The hunger comes in waves from where Venom pools in his abdomen, and Eddie wonders if angsty symbiotes eat their feelings just like humans do.

**“You said I did good today,”** the symbiote murmurs, breaking the long silence. Their voice seems more echoey than normal, as if they’re speaking from the far end of a spacious room. 

“You did great, bud,” Eddie says, shifting his focus from the television and talking out loud, making meaningful eye contact with the ceiling. “Real good. I promise.”

Venom suddenly purrs like a big cat, the vibrations running through his body like the growl of his motorcycle against the highway. It feels really good, like curling up beside a fireplace, but the warmth fades as quickly as it came.

**“You think I am a parasite.”**

Eddie turns the TV off. The closeups on the very dead cheeseburgers are starting to make him nauseous anyway. 

“I don’t really think that. It’s a pet name.”

**“I am not your pet. Not like that dog in the hospital. We are one.”**

“No, no,” Eddie says. He searches for a way to explain the figure of speech. “It means...a term of endearment. You know, like sweetheart, or darling. Something like that.”

Venom shuffles through his memories, flicking through them quickly like a stack of Polaroid pictures and searching for connotations. Synapses seem to connect as an image of Anne blooms into his headspace.

_ “Oh, sweetheart,” she whispers,  _ and Eddie can almost smell her mango shampoo, can feel the weight of the blanket over his body. Venom can conjure up memories far more vividly than he can.  _ “I love you so much.” _

**“You think calling me a parasite is romantic?”** the symbiote growls, barging loudly into his memory, and the thought of Anne dissipates.

“Not exactly.”

**“Sweetheart is better. Call me that.”**

“No.”

**“It is a good pet name. Hearts are sweet. And tasty.”**

“Gross. Of course you’d say that.”

But hey, at least Venom’s cheered up a bit.

**“Let’s go find a bad guy and eat his insides.”**

Of course, the symbiote’s version of cheery is a bit macabre.

“I’m getting tired. Maybe in the morning.”

**“Bad guys for breakfast?”**

“We’ll see.”

***

November zips by pretty fast, and on the first of December Mrs. Chen puts up little Christmas lights behind the counter, right where she keeps the cigarettes.  _ Festive, _ Eddie thinks privately. Well, not privately. Not much is private these days.

**“What is festive?”** Venom asks, right on cue.

“The Christmas decorations,” Eddie says, making his way to the candy section.

**“Christmas?”**

“It’s a holiday. Like Thanksgiving, remember that one?”

**“Oh. Yes. Food at Dan and Annie’s house!”**

“Yep.”

They both know about Vee now, of course. It didn’t take long for Anne to address the big slimy elephant in the room. Eddie wonders if she ever really believed that Venom was gone for good, or if she was just playing along so that Dan wouldn’t insist on another MRI. Either way, Thanksgiving had been pretty wild, that was for sure. Eddie remembers Venom insisting on eating nothing but a plate of raw turkey and an entire sweet potato marshmallow casserole in front of Dan’s extended family.

**“Is Christmas another holiday for eating?”**

“Not really,” Eddie says, scanning the rows of candy bars for something milk chocolate and king sized. “There’s food, but it’s mostly about exchanging gifts. And it’s Jesus’s birthday, if you’re into that sort of thing.”

**“Jesus?”**

“Yeah,” Eddie says, quickly deciding he doesn’t feel like explaining human religions to an ultra-powerful space alien. “But there’s also gifts, and decorated trees, and stringed lights, and cookies. You’ll love it, sweetheart.”

Okay, so maybe the new pet name’s stuck. Eddie grabs a couple Hershey bars from the shelf and Venom does an excited little backflip in his stomach in response. 

“Happy holidays,” he says to Mrs. Chen, pushing them across the counter and handing her a twenty. “Keep the change.”

She stares bug-eyed as Venom twists their way out of his neck, molding into a scarf-shaped blob and curling around his neck as he makes his way out.

***

“What do you want for Christmas?” he asks Venom as December creeps by.

The symbiote seems delighted to be asked such a thing, but their response is duller than ever. It seems forced, almost.

**“We are one, Eddie. Whatever you want for Christmas is what I want.”**

And okay, he’s got an Amazon wishlist with a couple pairs of funny socks and some new headphones on it, but he wants to know what Venom wants. There’s no online guide on how to shop for your symbiote. 

**“I don’t want anything,”** Venom insists, but that’s exactly what Anne used to say around the holidays, and every time she was lying through her teeth.

Eddie turns on the TV and Venom shifts into blanket mode and they rewatch  _ The Year Without a Santa Claus  _ for the third time. He half-heartedly sings his way through the Snow Miser and Heat Miser song, complete with backup vocals from his own personal karaoke partner that no one else can hear.

***

“I got Anne an Amazon Echo for Christmas,” Dan whispers conspiratorily while Anne’s in the other room pulling out boxes of ornaments. “You know, Alexa?”

He takes a tray of gingerbread cookies from the oven and sets it on the counter to cool.

“Nice,” Eddie says, feigning interest. “I’ve already got one.”

“Really? Is it nice?” Dan says, and Eddie taps the side of his head.

“Yep. Got mine free of charge. Venom, play  _ Despacito _ .”

**“We are not fluent in Spanish.”**

Dan can’t hear, but Eddie laughs anyway.

“It’s a meme. You know that one.”

**“A dead meme.”**

“Just play along, sweetheart,” Eddie says, seemingly to the cookies, and Dan stares.

“You call the symbiote--?”

“We decided to replace the P word with something a little more endearing,” Eddie explains, as if that makes it sound any less weird.

“The P word?” Dan’s looks confused, and then he gets it, nodding. “You mean parasite?”

Venom bristles.

**“Tell him to take it back.”**

“Oh, you know he didn’t mean it.”

“Sorry,” Dan says awkwardly, addressing Eddie’s forehead, and Venom does that ugly demonic laugh and takes control of Eddie’s arm so that they can snag a cookie.

Eddie bites the head off first, almost instinctively.

“Ow, still hot!” he complains, but Venom heals his burned tongue within seconds and reaches for a second cookie. “They’re not even decorated yet.”

“It’s fine,” Dan says. “Eat them all if you want. Making the frosting is a pain in the ass.”

**“I like him,”** Venom purrs, and they scarf down two more gingerbread men before Anne comes back into the kitchen with a cardboard box brimming with tinsel and ornaments.

“All set to decorate?”

“You bet,” Dan says, leaning in to kiss her cheek, and Eddie trails behind them, trying very hard not to think about Venom doing the same to him.

**“We can do that, if you want,”** the symbiote says, not missing a beat, and Eddie flushes and busies himself with untangling knotted strands of Christmas lights that he’s pretty sure he bought for Anne last year.

“We’ll talk about this later, Vee,” he says under his breath, and the symbiote hums in assent and quiets down for the rest of the afternoon.

***

They don’t talk about it later, and Eddie starts watching his thoughts more carefully. Still, he’s woken up with morning wood a couple times.

**“What is that? Feels good.”** Venom says suspiciously, and there’s no way they’re not playing dumb. 

Eddie doesn’t fall for it.

“Forget it. You want breakfast?” he says, already knowing what the answer will be.

**“Always!”**

Breakfast as of late consists of hot cocoa mix, dry, complete with crunchy marshmallows. Venom loves the stuff, but they’ve finished the last of it, so later that day Eddie goes out and buys another 24-count box of the little packets.

“You got kids?” the cashier asks, scanning the box. “My daughter loves this stuff.”

**“I am not a child, Eddie.”**

“Not exactly,” Eddie says with an awkward smile, and Venom does the little laugh track bit in his head again. 

That time it isn’t as menacing, but he still doesn’t appreciate being treated like a sitcom character.

**“I love the sitcoms,”** Venom argues in their defense as Eddie grabs the bags and heads outside. “ **I love Eddie, too.”**

And Eddie would have dropped the groceries all over the sidewalk if Venom hadn’t swooped in with their quick reflexes.

“You can’t just say that out of nowhere,” he says, and Venom grumbles.

**“It is true.”**

Eddie doesn’t say anything back, not aloud, but his thoughts are probably making things pretty clear. Venom waits until Eddie shuts the door to their apartment to speak again, flooding out in an inky mass so that Eddie can see their disembodied head bobbing up and down. Venom corners him against the wall, their milky eyes staring with unprecedented warmth.

**“You love us, Eddie. We can feel it in our body. Our pulse quickens. Our face gets pink. We feel warm and happy, and we are together always.”**

“Yeah,” Eddie says, or exhales, really, the word coming out in one relieved breath. “Yeah, I love you, sweetheart.”

**“I love you too,”** the symbiote says, the words crashing over his body like a wave at the beach, and suddenly he’s warm all over. 

Venom is much too close, which is a funny thought, considering they’ve been  _ inside  _ him. But still, Eddie wets his lips and leans in so that their foreheads are touching.

“I want to…” Eddie starts, too nervous to say it out loud, as if Vee can’t read his thoughts anyway.

**“I know what you want. We dream about...certain things, Eddie,”** Venom says, and does their best to smirk. 

“You see my dreams?”

**“I do not sleep. There is not much else to do,”** Venom confesses, and an image flashes into Eddie’s mind of him getting pinned against the wall, a black tendril sliding into his boxers.

“Uh, I--”

**“Is that what you want?”**

“Yes,” Eddie whispers, choked, and then he shakes his head as Venom extends a hopeful tendril. “Oh, I mean, well, not right now. Usually human partners wait a little while before having sex. Like, they go on dates and stuff.”

**“Can we go on a date?”** Venom asks, and Eddie nods.

“Sure thing,” he says.

**“And then we will reproduce.”**

“No! I mean, I can’t get pregnant. I don’t have the right body parts for that.”

**“I know that, Eddie. It was a joke.”**

Venom does the laugh track thing again, and Eddie rolls his eyes and pulls out his phone to buy them tickets for the new horror movie that just came out. He almost puts two tickets in the cart before he remembers that they can pass for one being.

**“We** **_are_ ** **one.”**

“Yeah, I know,” Eddie says, and finishes buying the tickets. “Date night tomorrow night, okay?”

Venom spins in a circle and dives back inside his body.

**“Yes,”** they purr, and the warmth resonates through his bones -- that fireplace feeling again, and this time it doesn’t disappear.


	2. Chapter 2

Eddie pumps a generous helping of movie theatre butter onto his bucket of popcorn and ignores the judgement of the crowded lobby.

**“The trailers start soon.”**

“I know, I know,” Eddie rolls his eyes at no one, earning himself a couple glares, and trudges to theatre number seven with his grease-laden popcorn in tow.

“Don’t know how you’re going to stomach all that,” some scrawny kid behind them (who probably snuck in) says in a low voice as Eddie plunks down into his creaky red seat. “A friend of mine saw the film last week and almost puked. Some guy’s head gets bitten off.”

**“Mm. I sure hope so.”**

“Oh, gross,” Eddie whispers back to the not-seventeen year old, even though the gory details are making him kind of hungry.

He turns back to the screen and sits through the last couple trailers. Most of them are for shitty comedies or horror movies, and Venom comments happily on the dick jokes and creepy jumpscares. The kid behind them sounds like he wishes he could go home early.

The film itself opens with a bloody scene that would’ve made his stomach lurch a while ago, but it’s nothing compared to the bad guy they had for brunch earlier. 

_ “Lame, right?”  _ Eddie thinks in Vee’s direction, but they’re staying uncharacteristically quiet, like they’re watching something.

He knows it’s not the poorly written plotline, so he scans the seats in front of them. Oh. There’s a couple snuggling in the next row, bodies tangled across the armrest. 

**“Are you cold, Eddie?”** Venom asks, which is  _ so  _ textbook “how to get your date to snuggle with you,” but Eddie allows it.

_ “Yep,”  _ he thinks back, even though he’s got a jacket on and the theatre’s not too chilly.

**“Let me,”** Venom announces proudly, and curls around Eddie’s body like an invisible electric blanket.

The theatre’s pretty empty, but they keep hidden anyway, not wanting to leave the comfort of Eddie’s body. Still, he can feel the warmth emanating in waves from around him, even if he can’t see where it’s coming from. 

_ “Very sweet of you to be my personal heater,”  _ Eddie thinks, and he can feel their face flush with embarrassment and a hint of pride.

**“Keeping our body at homeostatic levels is important.”**

_ “Humans aren’t cold-blooded.” _

**“Shh. The boy was right. There are heads getting eaten.”**

Eddie nods and devours the popcorn, eyes fixed on the screen. He doesn’t flinch at the special effects, not even a little.

***

When they get home, Venom’s all over him in a snuggly way. They’re rubbing their face warmly against his shoulder, wrapping tendrils around his middle in a hug.

**“I love you, Eddie,”** they say, and the words knock the wind out of him again like they did the first time.  **“Thank you for the date.”**

“Love you too,” Eddie chokes out. 

Venom’s crushing his ribs a little. Still...

**“We** **_want_ ** **.”**

And yeah, Vee’s right -- for once, it’s definitely a “we” situation. Heat is pooling in his abdomen and his dick is threatening to get hard just because of the way Venom’s brushing the corner of his hipbone.

**“Bedroom? Couch? Wall?”**

Venom pauses, thinking of more places.

**“Floor? Kitchen table?** **_Window?_ ** **”**

“Not the window, sweetheart,” Eddie says firmly, feeling his body (well, their body) being pulled tentatively in multiple directions. “I want to shower first. Then...bedroom?”

**“Yesss,”** Venom says, slithering more snakelike then usual over his entire body as Eddie stumbles for the bathroom, willing his dick to chill out for maybe five minutes.

The water is hot (not too hot, Vee will complain if it’s too much like fire) and Eddie lets the warmth sink into his body as the symbiote massages shampoo into his hair.

**“I love our body,”** Venom murmurs, surprisingly tender.  **“It is nice to live in.”**

Eddie thinks back to the pain of his breakup with Annie, remembers the dreadful feeling of not wanting to live in his own body. Now there’s someone who voluntarily shares it with him, someone who offers him kindness and sweet superpowers and stupid jokes and  _ love _ . 

“I love you,” Eddie whispers back; there’s no point in hiding it, and Venom moves over his body with gentle care, rinsing the soap from his skin and lingering between his thighs.

**“Now?”**

“Let me dry off. I don’t wanna slip and crack my head open.”

**“We would not slip. I would pin you very tightly against the wall so that your head remains uncracked.”**

Eddie nearly chokes on air at the thought, because oh, that’s  _ dirty _ . 

“Another time,” he says, because some part of him wants this to be special.

He’s still clinging to human romantic conventions, as if being fucked in the ass by your symbiote (in a loving manner or otherwise) isn’t already breaking several societal norms.

**“Our heartbeat is very fast,”** Venom says, buzzing with excitement as Eddie slides onto the sheets.

His cock is growing heavier with arousal by the second, and he goes face first towards the pillows, his ass pushing out into the air almost naturally.

“Really? How fast is it?” he breathes, and Venom flutters out of his body in ribbons, forming back into a gelatinous mass and giving him a well-anticipated snarky response -- all teeth and tongue, no bite.

**“I am not that good at math, Eddie. We are an alien, not a robot.”**

“Ah, I guess you’re right. It’d be pretty cool if you could see some numbers floating around in there. Can you get an upgrade?”

**“We can talk about that later. Please kiss me.”**

Eddie turns his head, one eye blinking up at Venom, his cheek pressed into the sheets.

“C’mere then, sweetheart.”

The symbiote purrs and wraps around Eddie, nuzzling his face. Eddie leaves soft kisses over the top of Vee’s head and across their jaw. They growl in approval as their mouth falls wide open and their tongue bobs out, slick and inviting.

Eddie instinctively goes for it like he would with any other guy’s dick. 

**“We are not any other--”** Venom starts, reading his thoughts and getting fussy before the shock of pleasure hits them. **“EDDIE!!! MORE, PLEASE!”**

Eddie’s lips wrap all the way around their tongue and he slides down further until his gag reflex melts away and he can fuck his own mouth however he wants. It’s definitely the most interesting blowjob he’s ever had the pleasure of giving, but damn it if he’s not going to show some enthusiasm. The symbiote’s making noises in their mind that shouldn’t be sexy but definitely are, and Eddie moans and tries to go deeper until his entire head is almost inside Vee’s mouth.

**“Can we do more?”** Venom asks, their voice trembling, the sound vibrating thickly around him.

Their tongue throbs. Eddie even didn’t know that was possible.

_ “Yes, we can do more,”  _ Eddie thinks, and lets himself slide off so that Venom’s tongue falls against his cheek, brushing his face with wetness.

“Be my guest,” he says, his voice hoarse, and turns over, giving the symbiote access to his ass.

It’s nothing like being fingered open by a one-and-done Grindr hookup; it’s so, so much better. There’s pressure in all the right places and he’s full but not uncomfortable. But he wants more. Venom knows. He knows that Venom knows.

“I’m ready. Just go for it,” Eddie gasps.

He juts back just as Venom’s tongue pushes inside his hole in one go, pulsing deep against his prostate and making him shiver. He’s going to cum embarrassingly fast, but he wonders if Venom even knows how fast humans normally finish. He wonders if symbiotes can climax too.

**“We are one. We will do it together,”** Vee answers, maybe out loud or maybe in his head; he’s too far gone to know.

His thighs splay apart; he pictures his hole stretched wide with Venom’s tongue and whimpers, rutting wildly into the slick warmth of the symbiote. They’re everywhere, all over him; it’s too much and also just right. He moans rawly.

**“Are we going to--?”** they ask, and then Eddie does with a wet gasp, coming onto the sheets and Venom and his stomach.

The noise Venom makes rushes deafeningly in his ears like a gigantic wave crashing against a beach, or a rocket launching. He pushes the second comparison out of his head before Venom can notice. They’re rebooting, he thinks. Then there’s a content sound like a sigh.

**“This body is** **_very_ ** **nice to live in.”**

“Aw, shucks. One orgasm and you’re already taking out a mortgage?”

**“I like you for many reasons, Eddie.”**

“I know. Can’t forget the tater tots I buy for you all the time.”

**“There’s more than that…”** Venom growls.  **“You are a perfect loser.”**

“Thanks a lot, Vee,” Eddie says, shutting his eyes and letting the symbiote clean the sheets as he drifts off.

***

Christmas comes quicker than expected. ( **“Just like you, Eddie!”** )

The version of Santa Baby playing on Anne’s new Amazon Echo has nothing on Venom’s rendition, but Eddie keeps his mouth shut about that. He just oohs and aahs at the romantic presents (some fancy shampoo -- to Annie, from Dan), the thoughtful presents (a new office chair -- to Dan, from Annie), and the useful presents (a gift card to an ice cream shop, to Venom-and-Eddie from Dan-and-Annie). Venom is very pleased with that one.

It’s dark and cold by the time they head home on Eddie’s bike, and when the symbiote stops paying attention, Eddie takes an unfamiliar turn, and another, and another.

**“Where are we?”** Venom hums nervously when they stop in front of a building with glassy windows and too-bright lights inside.

They stay cautiously out of Eddie’s thoughts; they’ve picked up a little something about consent, and mind-reading is toeing the line.

“You’ll see,” Eddie says, and goes inside.

He begins talking to a lady behind the counter who seems very smiley in a fake way, and before Venom knows what’s happening, there’s a credit card payment (which usually means food, but not this time), and Eddie’s sliding a box into his coat pocket.

Then they’re back on the bike.

**“Where are we going now?”**

“Somewhere private. Just us.”

**“That is everywhere. It is ‘just us’ all the time.”**

“I know,” Eddie says, and his face melts into a sheepish smile. “Just be patient.”

He parks in front of some trees and sits on the grass, staring up at the faded stars that are still peeking from behind the clouds. It’s dark and Venom knows Eddie’s thinking about the time they kissed in that forest (they didn’t sneak a look at his thoughts, they just know by the way their body feels). 

Eddie takes out the box and stares at it. Then he swallows.

“Venom, come on out. I wanna see you.”

Venom floods out all at once, hovering beside him. Eddie gets on one knee.

“Don’t laugh,” he says, and opens the box. 

A ring sits inside, glinting silver and pale in the night. Then they realize their heart is pounding, and Venom knows that if they really  _ could  _ see the numbers, then Dan would probably make them go to the hospital. 

“I know it’s weird,” Eddie says, and Venom doesn’t think it is, not at all, but they listen to what he’s saying. “I know there won’t really be a big wedding, not like humans do it, but I love you, okay? I love you, and I’m yours...I mean, I’m ours. We’re ours. And I want to wear this to show the rest of the world that. Do you, uh, want to?”

**“Oh, Eddie,”** Venom trembles with joy.  **“Yes. Yes. Yes.”**

And the word rumbles in his chest the whole drive home.

***

Mrs. Chen comments on his new engagement when he pulls the cash from his wallet, and she gives him some extra candy bars on the house. Eddie thanks her with a smile.

Dan stares and Anne goes pink when Eddie first tells them that he’s getting married. They both probably think it’s all an elaborate joke, or that Eddie’s actually gone batshit, but they end up hugging him and congratulating him anyway.

Best of all is when he and Venom are alone in the apartment, maybe after a good round of sex or after nothing good is left on TV. Just the quietness of thoughts inside their head, of emotion whispering through their body. Of symbiosis. 

**“I love you,”** they’ll say, and neither of them will ever be sure which one of them said it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gay relationship culture:
> 
> 1\. flirting  
> 2\. first date  
> 3\. sex  
> 4\. marriage
> 
> just kidding, hope u enjoyed this dumb self-indulgent venom thing! i think i'll probably write more of vee in the future, i love them :D

**Author's Note:**

> 1 kudos = 1 uwu


End file.
